Toute méchanceté à sa source dans la faiblesse
by Alice Jedusor
Summary: Hermione Granger est envoyé dans le futur pour tuer Lord Voldemort. Ron et Harry sont mort…et elle n’a plus rien à perdre.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier Chapitre de ma fiction qui j'espère vous plaira… 

**Premier Chapitre :**

Hermione Granger, se tenait débout face au lac, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige.

Plus pâle que la mort elle regardait droit devant elle, les yeux dans les vagues. Une simple écharpe rouge et or ornait ses épaules, la protégeant un minimum de la morsure glacé du vent d'octobre.

Elle tomba soudain à genoux, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et cria dans un accès de désespoir.

La neige lui brûlait les jambes, mais elle ne s'en aperçut même pas. Une seule phrase semblait se répéter à l'infinis dans sa tête, une seule et douloureuse phrase :

« Il n'y a plus que vous… »

Ho, sa elle le savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, la guerre ayant tué ces deux meilleurs amis, ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères, depuis maintenant deux mois, elle savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, elle connaissait le sens de la solitude, des regrets, de la tristesse…surtout de la tristesse.

Hermione Granger était apparut devant le lac quelques instant plus tôt, une boule lumineuse semblant se nourrir des particules de la nature s'était formé, avant d'explosé laissant place à une belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, délicatement bouclé, aux yeux marron chocolat et au nez parsemé de tâche de rousseur.

Une force intérieure sembla réanimée la jeune fille, et une nouvelle obstination se lut dans ses yeux. Elle se releva puis se dirigea vers le château de Poudlard, elle pris le chemin du bureau du directeur de métamorphose. Une fois sur place, elle frappa à la porte et entra.

Elle parut légèrement surprise, en voyant la personne assise en face d'elle, mais se reprit bien vite.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

Sa vois avait été calme et autoritaire et Dumbledore s'il en fut étonné n'en laissa rien paraître, le plus naturellement du monde il lui répondit.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris Miss.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dumbledore résumait tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit :

-Donc, Miss…Granger, vous venez du futur pour accomplir une mission dont vous ne pouvez parler à personne, vous me demandez d'appuyer votre choix de venir étudier à Poudlard en dernière année auprès de Mr Dipett, en lui faisant croire que vous êtes ma fille cachée et que vous venez de l'école Aaron en Amérique…sérieusement Miss, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y croira ?

-J'en suis certaine…

Dumbledore laissa échapper un sourire, l'assurance de cette jeune fille le surprenait et…l'amusait. Celle-ci poursuivit :

-Et d'ailleurs, j'ai cela à vous remettre, pour vous…convaincre.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe légèrement bombée, qu'il attrape et cacheta. Pendant un moment un silence parfait régna dans la classe.

Dumbledore le rompit.

-Et bien Miss Granger, je dois effectivement avouer qu'après lecture de votre missive et après avoir examiner ma propre baguette…du futur selon ce que vous m'avez dit, je vous crois ! Mais il y a une question que je me pose, comment mon moi du futur à pu se résoudre à abandonner sa baguette ?

S'il savait que d'où je viens, il est mort et enterré….pensa Hermione.

-Je suis sur que vous pourrez comprendre que je ne puisse répondre à toutes vos questions !

Dumbledore acquiesça, une étrangle lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

-Bien, nous allons maintenant nous occuper des formalités ! Votre nom de famille sera donc Dumbledore, votre mère –une très ancienne amie à moi- à trouvé la mort récemment, dans un guet-apens dirigé par les sbires de Grindelwald. Je n'ai pris connaissance de votre existence qu'à ce moment là ! Avez-vous pensez à un nouveau prénom Miss Dumbledore ?

-effectivement, je pense que Merope conviendrait.

Dumbledore la regarda surpris, puis lui demanda :

-Votre mission aurait-elle un rapport avec le préfet en chef, M.Jedusor ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuse lui montrant qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

-Très bien tout ceci étant dit, vous serez présenté au reste de l'école ce soir, durant le repas, nous vous répartirons aussi à ce moment là.

-Professeur Dumbledore étant donné que je suis censé être votre fille, nous devrions peut être nous tutoyer.

-En effet Merope ! Un elfe de maison va te conduire à tes appartements, étant donné la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve, je pense pas qu'avoir ta propre chambre soit du luxe !

-Je ne vais pas dire non, sourit Merope.

Hermione se laissa conduire dans le château par l'elfe de maison, le portrait qui était accroché devant sa porte était magnifique. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'il représentait Ron et Harry souriant devant un appareil photo imaginaire, en train de se donner des bourrades pour avoir le plus de place possible dans le cadre. Leurs visages semblaient tellement réels, elle approcha sa main du tableau et effleura la surface rugueuse, frissonnant violemment elle retira sa main

Se tournant vers l'elfe de maison elle lui demanda presque en murmurant quelles étaient les caractéristiques de ce tableau.

-Il nous montre ce que nous voulons voir le plus au monde miss. Il est fréquent de le voir changer, nos désirs et nos envies étant tout le temps en évolution !

Hermione pensa sérieusement à le faire changer, mais après tout, personne ne connaissait Harry et Ron et rare serait ceux qui passeraient devant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et s'apprêtait à la refermer quand la voix fluette de l'elfe l'interrompit :

-Je passerais vous cherchez vers 8h00 miss…, et il rajouta devant l'incompréhension visible de la jeune fille… pour votre répartition !

Celle-ci soupira et lui dit qu'elle serait prête. Une fois l'elfe partit, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit aussitôt, ne prenant même pas la peine d'examiner son mobilier.

Une voix aiguë et désagréable au possible résonnait dans sa tête. Complètement dans les vapes elle émergea et eut le plaisir de voir deux yeux globuleux penchés sur elle.

-Miss…miss Dumbledore!

Tout à fait réveillé à présent elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. L'elfe paniquée lui exposa la situation :

-Miss…je suis désolé, je n'arrivais pas a vous réveiller et…, elle ne put finir sa phrase et sanglota de plus belle.

Hermione essayant de la calmer jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil moldu avant de lâcher un juron :

-Et merde !

Sa répartition commençait dans 5 minutes et elle se trouvait à l'opposé de la grande salle.

Comme une furie elle quitta ses appartements et se mit à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle avait gardé les même vêtements qu'à son arrivé du futur et elle se doutait que cela ferait tâche parmis les élèves, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer et elle trouverait bien un mensonge approprié pour se justifier ! Et un de plus…

C'est vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur marron clair orné d'une fine écriture noire :

« L'ennui c'est que les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus mal… » 

Qu'elle entra dans la grande salle. Un pendentif en forme de lion était accroché à son cou. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle n'en fut pas le moins du monde gênée.

Décontractée, du moins en apparence, elle se dirigea vers le directeur sous les yeux ébahit de tout Poudlard.

Elle lui marmonna plusieurs chose avant que celui-ci ne déclare- un sourire collé aux lèvres-pour le reste de l'assemblé :

-Miss Dumbledore, ici présente, va entrer directement en septième année à Poudlard, elle vient de l'école Aaron en Amérique et je vais maintenant laisser le Choixpeau la répartir…

Le directeur n'ayant pas préciser le lien de Filiation qui l'unissait à la jeune fille, les rumeurs les plus folles commencèrent à circuler.

D'un pas léger Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret installé pour l'occasion et posa le chapeau magique sur sa tête.

« hummm, du futur tu viens donc… »

« … »

« Ta place serait parfaite à Serpentard pour ta mission…, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et le Choixpeau cria :

SERPENTARD !

Les applaudissements furent très discrets, personne ne s'attendant à voir un Dumbledore quel qu'il soit à Serpentard.

Hermione retira élégamment le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table tant détestée des serpentards.

Elle s'assit au bout de la table et écouta attentivement le discourt de Dumbledore. Soudain elle fut apostrophée par l'un des Serpentard.

-T'es qui dans la famille de Dumbledor ? Le ton était passablement agressif et Hermione Soupira.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je m'appelle Merope, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Son interlocuteur vira au rouge et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il fut couper par une voix à la fois dure et sensuelle.

-Comment as-tu dit t'appeler, lui demanda la voix impassible.

Intérieurement Hermione rayonnait, elle avait réussit à éveillé la curiosité de Jedusor en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, car la personne qui avait posé cette question était bel et bien Tom Jedusor. Hermione l'avait reconnut tout de suite, ses cheveux plus noir que noir coupé court, ses yeux sombre, son teint pâle, son air supérieur…son…incroyable beauté…on ne pouvait pas se tromper !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux prenant soin de bien articuler chaque syllabe.

-Merope, pourquoi ?

Il se détourna brusquement et marmonna avant de partir.

-Pour rien…

Décidément trop facile pensa Hermione, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Elle se retourna vers les autres Serpentard et tenta de paraître sympathique, autant être apprécié un minimum, surtout si elle devait passer 1 ans en leur compagnie !

Une fois le repas finit Hermione perdue dans ses pensées quitta la salle, inconsciemment elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondors, lorsqu'elle fut brusquement arrêté par une main…elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Tom Jedusor !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ils étaient totalement seuls.

Elle respira un grand coup et lui fis face.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Et bien, vu que tu te dirige vers le dortoir de Griffondors j'ai jugé bon de te dire que celui des serpentards n'est pas de ce côté !

-Je suis au courant, répliqua Hermione ne voulant pas se soumettre devant lui. Si Jedusor fut surpris de sa répartie il ne le montra pas !

-Alors comment explique-tu que…

-Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre Jedusor, le coupa-t-elle.

Jedusor la plaqua brutalement sur le mur et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

-Ne joue pas au plus fort avec moi Dumbledore, lui murmura-t-il, tu as beaucoup plus à perdre que moi…la menace n'était pas voilé et Hermione frissonna malgré elle, son sentiment de peur fut bien vite transformer en colère.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, je n'ai RIEN à perdre !

Elle se dégagea en le poussant brutalement et s'enfonça dans le couloir, elle lui lança avant de disparaître :

-Et au faite ne m'attend pas dans le dortoir des Serpentards, je ne risque pas de m'y montrer !

Voilà, et surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, je ne voudrais pas continuer une fiction qui ne plaît pas…


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite !

Deuxième chapitre :

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione remarqua qu'un uniforme de Poudlard, marqué du sceau de Serpentard était posé sur son lit. Elle déplia et se retrouva devant une sorte de sac à patate informe et soupira bruyamment.

Utilisant un simple sort « Esteticas », elle raccourcit sa jupe de quelques centimètres, rehaussa les couleurs et changea la matière gratteuse du vêtement, qui devint doux et lisse.

Satisfaite, elle le rangea dans son armoire et entra dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Elle se doucha rapidement, et enfila un haut noir ainsi qu'une jupe longue de la même couleur.

Elle pris la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, qu'elle avait récupéré après sa mort et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre.

Sa mission commençait réellement…

Plus silencieuse que le vent, elle se glissa hors du château, c'est pieds nues effleurant à peine les herbes mouillées par la rosée. Une fois à l'extérieur elle retira la cape.

Son ombre se profila jusqu'au lac et elle se déshabilla, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements qui étaient aussi noir que ses anciens vêtements. Ses lèvres remuèrent légèrement dans une incantation connue d'elle seule. Elle prit son élan et plongea dans le lac d'un noir d'encre.

Doucement comme au ralentit, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle pénétra dans une grotte se retrouvant devant une paroi.

Elle nagea encore plus profondément et aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle entra dans un tunnel qui semblait mener derrière la paroi. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle put enfin refaire surface, une partie de la cavité avait été épargnée par les eaux et l'on pouvait respirer l'air libre.

Un petit coffret avait été placé en hauteur pour le sauvegarder et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper.

La précieuse boite récupéré, elle refit tout le chemin en sens inverse la tenant sous son bras. Elle enfila ses vêtements sur sa peau trempée, ne prenant même pas la peine de se jeter un sort de séchage.

Sur le chemin du retour, tellement absorber dans sa contemplation du coffret, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un venait en face d'elle et le heurta de plein fouet. Tom Jedusor qui d'autre ?

« Manquait plus que sa » pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir et encore moins lui parler maintenant. Elle le contourna et partie presque en courant, malheureusement pour elle, il l'a rattrapa bien vite.

Exaspérée Hermione lui cracha au visage :

-Fiche-moi la paix Jedusor, j'ai autre chose à faire que de bavarder avec toi !

La pression qu'exerçait Tom sur ses épaules se resserra et elle remarqua qu'il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas la gifler.

-Ecoute-moi bien sale peste, étant donné que je suis Préfet en chef, tu vas vite me dire d'où tu viens tremper comme tu l'es, que je puisse te retirer des points et te faire dégager en vitesse !

-Quel langage, le railla-t-elle, et si je ne te dis rien que vas-tu dont faire ?

Malgré son air indifférent, Hermione était légèrement inquiète et priait pour qu'il la laisse vite partir sans trop poser de question.

-Je pourrais t'amener dans le bureau du directeur…

-Mais vas-y, je t'en pris !

-Ou simplement t'enlever ce coffret que tu caches derrière ton dos…

-Tu n'as pas intérêt, lui répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

-Mais je ne vois absolument pas ce qui m'en empêche !

Hermione recula de quelques pas, souriant intérieurement du tour qu'elle allait lui jouer.

Elle prononça une formule pour faire apparaître de la fumer autour d'elle et pendant les quelques secondes ou Jedusor ne pouvait plus la voir, elle enfila la cape d'invisibilité, lui faisant ainsi croire qu'elle avait disparut grâce à une force magique supérieur.

Elle regagna sa chambre à pas de loups et claqua la porte derrière elle. Pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle revenait dans le passé, elle sortit un livre d'allure assez ancienne pour le relire.

Celui-ci parlait principalement des risques encourut lors de meurtre de personne du passé par celle du futur, des bouleversements alors encourut, etc.…

Un passage intéressait fortement Hermione, celui-ci devisait sur l'impossibilité d'assassiner une personne lors d'un retour dans le passé sans avoir en sa possession une arme blanche ensorcelé par des sirènes ne laissant aucune chance de survie à son adversaire (la même arme que celle qu'elle venait de récupéré) et la…confiance de la personne que l'on voulait assassiner.

Cette dernière phrase particulièrement laissait Hermione perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle acquérir la confiance de Jedusor, c'était carrément impossible !

Désespéré, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux et tenta de trouver une solution, mais la lourdeur de ces paupières eurent vite raison d'elle et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain après une bonne douche, et s'être rapidement préparé, elle pénétra dans la grande salle, son uniforme scolaire fit siffler de nombreux garçon pour ne pas dire tous, mais elle les ignora et s'assit à sa table pour déguster tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

Elle fut bien vite arrêter dans sa tâche par le garçon qui la veille l'avait à moitié agressée.

-Je pense que je me suis trompé sur toi, lui dit-il, je m'appelle Andréa Malfoy.

Il lui tendit la main et Hermione la serra en cachant sa répugnance, elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, à croire qu'il y avait toujours eu des Malfoy à Poudlard !

Elle engagea distraitement la conversation avec lui, espionnant discrètement l'entré de Jedusor, celui-ci lui jeta un regard pendant deux micro seconde avant de complètement se détourner d'elle, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, dès qu'il le pourrait Jedusor aurait une petite conversation avec elle et elle avait intérêt à protéger ses arrières.

Elle se rendit à son premier cours de l'année, Ce serait un vrai jeu d'enfant pour elle, elle avait appris tellement de sort formulé ou informulé, avec baguette ou sans, pour pouvoir se défendre pendant la guerre que l'enseignement de cette année ne lui apporterais rien de plus que de l'ennuie.

Elle écouta le cours d'une seule oreille, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, lorsque soudain le professeur de potion s'aperçut de sa complète inattention, il lui adressa la parole d'un ton doucereux.

-Et bien Miss Dumbledore vous croyez-vous assez intelligente pour vous permettre de ne rien écouter pendant mon cours ?

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise et lui lança un regard noir.

-Mais j'écoutais le cour, Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix faussement respectueuse qui n'échappa pas au professeur de potion.

-Dans ce cas pouvez vous me dire ce que j'ajoute lorsque je suis rendu à la troisième minutes de la préparation de la potion « fœtusum » généralement utilisé pour les avortements ?

-Des racines de saule, répondit-elle une lueur de défie dans les yeux, ne se doutant pas, qu'a quelques mètre de là, Jedusor observait chacun de ses gestes.

-Après avoir tourné deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre à la cinquième minute ?

-Cinq gouttes de sang de dragon.

Cette fois-ci franchement étonné, il lui demanda :

-Auriez-vous déjà préparé cette potion Miss Dumbledore ?

-Effectivement.

-Et pouvez-vous me dire pour quelles raisons ?

-Pour mon usage personnel, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle sous le regard éberlué des élèves ne désirant pas se laisser aller devant les autres et rejoignit la salle sur demande.

En entrant, elle remarqua que la salle avait pris l'apparence de celle qu'elle avait durant les cours de l'AD.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, et oui, elle, Hermione Granger, élève parfaite, était tombé enceinte à 16 ans et avait avorter dans le plus grand secret, se préparant elle-même cette précieuse potion qui avait fait disparaître cet être qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir.

Elle voulait oublier tout cela…elle voulait oublier, surtout, le père de l'enfant.

**The Lord of Shadows :** Voici la suite assez rapidement pour toi j'espère ! Pour Tom et Hermione je te laisse découvrir.

**Xenane :** Voilà la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre :**

Un bruit se fit entendre à côté d'elle, mais elle ne releva même pas la tête, à quoi bon, elle savait très bien qui venait d'entrer.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose des questions sur sa vie, comment elle était tombée enceinte, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Comment connais-tu cette salle ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle improvisa vite fais en lui répondant qu'elle ne savait pas trop, que cette porte était brusquement apparue.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais n'insista pas.

Il devait certainement brûler de curiosité par rapport à sa brusque disparition de la veille, et allait certainement lui demander comment elle avait fait très bientôt.

A sa grande surprise il s'assit près d'elle. Gêné par ce rapprochement, elle lui lança :

-Alors on fait copain-copine maintenant ?

Un bref sourire apparut sur son visage qu'il cacha très vite derrière son masque d'impassibilité habituelle.

-J'aime venir ici, personne hormis moi ne connaît cet endroit…

-Et maintenant moi, rectifia-t-elle.

Il eut un bref silence bientôt rompit par la voix de Jedusor.

-Que représente cette salle ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et garda le silence, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Jedusor la coupa.

-Ne me ment pas !

Une fois de plus piégé Hermione n'essaya même plus de se justifier.

-Je…je vais y aller, lui dit-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la pièce. Elle était déjà beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre murmurer :

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir Merope… »

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Andréa qui entama la conversation avec elle, il lui parlait semblait-il du cour où elle s'était enfuie, lui assurant que d'habitude leur professeur n'était pas comme sa. Hermione n'écouta presque rien, n'ayant qu'une envie : rejoindre son lit.

Déçu que la jeune fille ne lui prête pas plus attention, Andréa lui souhaita bonne nuit et la quitta.

Hermione s'abandonna dans son lit baldaquin en bois, sans prendre le temps de faire sa toilette et elle se roula en boule. Elle resta de longues heures dans cette position avant de pouvoir enfin trouver le sommeil. Réfléchissant sur sa vie, ses deux meilleurs amis et elle se jura de mener à bien sa mission et ce même si elle devait amadouer Tom Jedusor….

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas reparler à Jedusor malgré ses intentions elle découvrit tous Poudlard en effervescence devant une affichette placardé dans le hall d'entrée. Intriguée elle se rapprocha et put rapidement lire avant d'être repoussé :

**« Comme tous les ans, un bal d'halooween est organisé, tous les élèves sont conviés, dans le parc de Poudlard à 19h00 samedi prochain. Pour les premières et les deuxièmes années la fête se terminera à 23h00, pour le reste des élèves à Minuit. Tenue masquée exigée »**

Hermione se renfrogna, et dire que la journée commençait si bien, elle savait d'hors et déjà qu'elle aurait à repoussé les assauts de gamins dérangé par leurs hormones.

Soupirant, elle se dirigea dans la grande salle et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Deux jeunes filles à côté d'elle n'arrêtaient pas de piailler. A bout de nerf Hermione allait se relever pour leur crier dessus quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Salut Merope !

-Bonjour Andréa, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu es au courant pour le bal ?

Il avait l'air si enjoué, que cela lui donna mal au cœur.

-Oui.

-Super ! En faite…ben...tu vois, je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble…tu vois…

-Je ne compte pas y aller, dit-elle sèchement, pour ne laisser subsister aucun espoir.

Andréa eut l'air un peu perdu, et lui fit presque pitié…presque !

-Ho…je vois, pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas tellement envie de te raconter ma vie là tu vois !

Rouge de honte, il s'éloigna, grommellent dans sa barbe.

« Et bien, au moins me voilà débarrasser de cette sangsue ». Elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait pu lui dire gentiment, mais après un petit moment de réflexion elle décida que c'était très bien ainsi, et que merde, son arrière-petit-fils était quand même un mangemort !

Elle finit son petit déjeuner lançant des regards peu amène au garçons qui s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle.

A sa plus grande surprise, Jedusor vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tous les élèves dans un rayon de 20 mètres, le regardèrent et ne les lâchèrent pas des yeux.

-Bonjour, dit-il courtois.

-Salut, lâcha-t-elle estomaquée.

Elle le regarda brièvement, il ne semblait pas se foutre d'elle…

Il lui dit enfin, d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

-Tu viendras avec moi au bal.

Il la dévisagea scrutateur et elle se sentit rougir d'embarras et de colère. D'une vois on ne peut plus calme elle lui demanda :

-Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé !

Hermione réfléchissait rapidement, elle avait décidé d'amadouer Jedusor et il lui donnait l'occasion de le faire, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter après tout ?

-C'est d'accord, lui dit-elle.

Ne laissant toujours échapper aucune émotion et lui dit avant de se lever.

-Je passerais te chercher à 18h45 devant ta chambre…

-Tu ne sais pas ou elle se trouve !

-Je serais là !

Il s'éloigna et elle rumina ses pensées, il l'avait espionné ! Comment connaîtrait-il l'endroit ou elle dormait sinon ? Il avait sans doute du voir le tableau de Ron et Harry, quelle ironie….

Se promettant silencieusement d'être plus prudente à l'avenir elle quitta la grande salle et se rendis dans sa salle de cours.

Elle n'avais aucun effort à fournir de ce côté là, les professeurs d'abord très réticent en vue dans sa totale distraction en cours, lui fichait maintenant la paix.

Même le grand Tom était surpris de ses connaissances, c'est pour dire !

Le soir du bal arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût, si ce damné Jedusor ne l'avait pas invité, elle serait rester peinarde dans sa tour à bouquiner, pendant qu'en bas, les filles avaient le cœur brisé et finissaient la soirée la soirée en pleurs !

Au lieu de sa elle devait se préparer et se faire jolie et tout le tralala !

La vie est dure….

Soupirant elle déplia la robe qu'elle avait commandé pour l'occasion.

Celle-ci était magnifique il fallait bien le dire. Elle était orange, rouge, or et rosée, les couleurs du soleil couchant. De nombreux reflets scintillaient à chaque mouvement et des fils dans les même tons étaient élégamment disposés sur son corsage.

Ne sachant comment se chausser, elle décida de rester pied nues, adorant sentir le sol, l'herbe sous ses pieds quand elle marchait. Elle remonta légèrement ses cheveux dont les boucles bien dessinées couleur miel tombait sur sa nuque.

Soudain une chouette cogna contre la vitre, curieuse elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir puis restait coite en voyant l'animal qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Hébétée, elle prit le message qui était accroché à sa patte et lit en écarquillant les yeux.

**« Miss Hermione Granger,**

**Nous avons trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec vous, ce soir vers 19h30 dans la forêt interdite. Dirigez-vous vers le Nord pendant 15 minutes et arrêtez-vous dans la première clairière que vous verrez.**

**Soyez-là, nous aimerions fortement connaître l'avancée de votre mission.**

**McGonagall, Minerva**

**Directrice de Poudlard. »**

Et merde, pensa-t-elle, à croire qu'ils font exprès de me bousiller mes plans ! N'ayant pas le temps de se changer, elle sortit vite de sa chambre, avant que Jedusor n'arrive.

Les rares personnes déjà présente dans les couloirs et dans le parc, restèrent abasourdis devant sa beauté quand ils la virent passer en courant.

Elle marcha quelques minutes, les branches mortes éraflant ses pieds déchaussés avant d'arriver à destination.

Il était 19h15.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et attendit que quelque chose (quoi au juste ?) Arrive.

**the Lord of shadows :** Et oui, elle sait se débrouiller la petite mione ! Bon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

**Gwen :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir

**Flo :** Hahahaha, j'aime être sadique ! regard pervers Pour le père de l'enfant je sais pas si c'est Draco….en faite si je sais, mais je vais pas te le dire !

**Gaga :** Voilà, elle est là ! T'es contente ? Non mais ho ! C'est long à écrire !

**Céline :** Merci !

**Lydia :** Désolée, mais pour le père de l'enfant vous saurez pas tout de suite…

**Diane-jedusor :** J'espère que la suite va te plaire…

**Goxxx :** spèce d'hystérique Là voilà la suite rigole , bon d'accord je me suis pas dépêcher, mais il paraît que plus on attend plus on apprécie….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me revoilà ! Enfin ? Comment sa… ? Bon d'accord…j'ai peut être été un PETIT peu absente ! Ha…beaucoup… ? Oups…ben, heu…pour me faire pardonner la suite !!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**4ème chapitre :**

**Elle attendit longtemps. La fatigue commençant à peser, elle s'allongea à moitié et somnola tout en surveillant d'un œil distrait la clairière devant elle.**

**Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans les branchages baignés d'une lueur rouge, pâle reflet du soleil qui était en train de se coucher.**

**Les reflets sur sa robe donnaient un effet totalement merveilleux et irréel. L'air inquiet plaqué sur son visage alors qu'elle scrutait les alentour ne le rendait que plus belle et presque inaccessible. **

**Les bruits cessèrent subitement et elle retourna s'allonger tranquillement dans l'herbe, pensant aux tas de bêtes immondes qui parcourait la forêt interdite.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva exaspérée, par cette attente et se prépara à partir.**

**Elle se retourna et alors qu'elle pénétrait sur le chemin qui la ramènerait au château elle entendit le bruit sourd d'un objet tombé dans l'herbe. **

**Elle regarda en arrière et se précipita vers l'endroit ou elle avait entendu le bruit.**

**Se tenait dans l'herbe un simple miroir aux reliures dorées, elle le ramassa précautionneusement et le tint devant elle à quelques centimètres de son visage. **

**Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir déjà vu cet objet quelque part, et elle s'en rappela soudain.**

**Elle avait lu sa dans un livre intitulé « magie et communication ». Ce miroir servait à joindre n'importe qui, n'importe ou, de n'importe quelle année.**

**Ce miroir devait coûter plus qu'une fortune. Elle songea très fort au professeur McGonagall qui apparut presque instantanément la faisant sursauter. Elle parla d'une voix grave.**

**-Bonjour professeur.**

**-Bonjour miss Granger.**

**Il y eut un court silence. McGonagall ne voyait plus Hermione comme son élève. Elle était beaucoup plus que sa. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour eux tous. Chaque pores de son visage était imprégné de tristesse, elle paraissait presque résignée, comme attendant une condamnation. **

**Elle ne pouvait qu'inspirer le respect aux personnes qui lui parlait.**

**La directrice se décida enfin à parler**

**-Comment avance votre mission miss Granger ?**

**-Comme elle peut.**

**-Bien…comment allez-vous ?**

**Elle fut sur le point de craquer à cette simple question, mais réussit à se retenir.**

**-Je survie…**

**-Nous ne serons jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce que vous faîtes. **

**La communication fut rompu, laissant Hermione amer. « Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, mais pour eux », pensa-t-elle, « Seulement pour eux ! ». Elle s'éloigna de la clairière.**

**Elle continua son chemin à travers les broussailles lentement, ne souhaitant pas plus que sa, expliquer son absence à la fête à Jedusor.**

**Songeuse elle arriva plus vite que voulu aux abords du parc de Poudlard. **

**Les élèves et même quelques professeurs dansaient sur un rythme endiablé. Hermione resta à l'abris des branchages pour ne pas se faire repérer et contourna le lieux de la fête à petits pas.**

**Elle fut soudain accosté par un élève de sa promotion et elle sursauta plus fortement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. L'élève en question était complètement saoul et avait du ingurgiter une bonne dizaine de verres d'alcools. « L'école est décidément très libérale en 1945 » !**

**-T'aurais…pas…vu…Mero…beurp…**

**Il venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase pour vomir. Hermione fronça les sourcils de dégoût. Elle reste néanmoins à ses côtés, sa question l'ayant intrigué.**

**-Je n'aurais pas vu qui ?**

**Il se redressa légèrement pour finir sa phrase.**

**-Merope, Jedusor la cherche, partout il est…furieux !**

**Et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, dont lui seul connaissait la raison, et encore…**

**Hermione le laissa seul et décida de se réfugier à la bibliothèque, se rendre à son dortoir maintenant, n'était pas des plus prudent étant donné la situation. **

**Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande porte qui menait à la bibliothèque, elle s'aperçu en tirant la poignée de toutes ses forces que celle-ci était fermée et soupira de frustration.**

**-Quelle merde ! Jura-t-elle. **

**La voix chaude et vaguement hargneuse de Jedusor fit écho à la sienne.**

**-Quel plaisir de te voir…Merope, je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas disparut.**

**-Jedusor ! Je…et bien, je suis désolée d'avoir pris _un peu_ de retard….**

**-Ce n'est rien voyons ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en retard de deux heures et que je t'avais cherché partout !**

**Hermione qui avait réussit à prendre un temps soit peu d'assurance, se dégonfla à la dernière phrase de Tom.**

**-Enfin tom, nous n'allons pas en faire toute une histoire…, n'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-elle devant son regard féroce.**

**-Je ne crois pas que se soit à toi de décider cela Dumbledore !**

**Hermione soupira avant de lui attraper la main.**

**-Allons-y à ta stupide fête, après tout, n'avais-je pas donné ma parole ?**

**-Effectivement. Mais nous reparlons de toute sa…et de l'endroit ou tu étais pendant que mes « amis » te cherchaient.**

**Hermione haussa vaguement les épaules et se laissa traîner par Jedusor tout le long du chemin. Rien que de penser qu'elle allait devoir danser, elle avait envie de vomir, comment une chose aussi stupide et sans intérêt pouvait bien exister ? Se trémousser pendant des heures sur une pseudo piste de danse, n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas son truc.**

**Alors que Tom se plaçait sur la piste de danse, elle grogna deux trois phrases comme quoi, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si elle lui bousillait les pieds où si elle se ridiculisait… ! Ce à quoi il rétorqua calmement :**

**-Je peux t'assurer que personne ici, ne te trouve ridicule Merope, je dirais même le contraire si tu veux mon avis.**

**Celle-ci rougit en s'apercevant qu'effectivement de nombreux garçon la fixait avec envie, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire beaucoup à Jedusor.**

**Au bout d'une demi-heure à virevolter au gré des musiques (parfois des plus niaises, on avait pas idée de mettre une chanson même moldue de Lorie… !) sans échanger aucune phrase avec apprentie Voldy, Hermione abandonna et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, bien vite rejointe par Jedusor, qui lui ne tomba pas dessus, mais y posa avec aristocratie son cul.**

**-Tu n'as plus envie de danser.**

**Ce n'était pas une question, mais Hermione qui était de mauvaise humeur et ne rêvait que d'une chose allait se reposer, lui répondit sarcastiquement.**

**-Si, si ! C'est pour sa que je suis venue m'asseoir !**

**Son ton largement provocateur énerva une fois de plus au plus haut point son interlocuteur qui réussit néanmoins à se reprendre. **

**-Que veux-tu faire ?**

**-Aller me coucher ?**

**-Vraiment drôle !**

**-Ce n'était pas censé te faire rire…**

**-Quel dommage.**

**Exaspéré Hermione se leva droite et commença à partir, elle fut bien vite rattrapé.**

**-Ou compte tu aller comme sa ?**

**-Le plus loin de toi si possible…**

**-Merope, je…j'en ai assez de toute cette comédie…**

**Il avait bredouillé, et même si c'était légèrement, Hermione en fut des plus surprise.**

**-Quelle comédie ?**

**-Toi…moi, Merope, tu me plais beaucoup et tu le sais très bien…**

**Là pour le coup se fut Hermione qui bredouilla. Elle dut avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote car il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles comme « On a pas idée… », « Un parfait petit mage noir et puis quoi encore ? » Tom se résigna devant son air renfrogné à la laisser réfléchir un peu toute seule.**

**-Je…je vais te laisser, on se reparle demain ?**

**-Oui, c'est sa.**

**Elle était surprise qu'il lâche le morceau comme sa, mais il fallait bien dire que sa avait du être dur pour lui de venir lui révéler ses sentiments…sentiments ? Jedusor n'avait pas de sentiments ! Il attendait quelque chose d'elle, c'était certain ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Lord Voldemort ne pouvait pas aimer… **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Et voilà !! Terminus tout le monde descend ! Bon d'accord pas super le chapitre…mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire :/_

_Une petite review peut être ?_

_RAR : Merci à Xenane (Pff, Andréa ? Pff...hautaine Qu'il retourne chez ses amis les mangemorts ), Shaeline, The lord of Shadows ( Le chapitre est moyen par contre… :S), diane-jedusor, gagaa (Oui !! J'ai compris, la voilà la suite !), Margoxxx ( Ou est-tu ???), ayame (Voilà la suite !), miniblonde07 (Et bien mieux vaut tard que jamais…quoique là…), Flo ( ben faut chercher pour la trouver la magnifique scène ), et astridd !_

_Merci à vous tous !!!_


End file.
